Heartbroken
by Saori102490
Summary: Oneshot. A heartbroken Rei laments Yoshino's departure... "Will she comeback to me?" Rei asks herself. Rei x Yoshino


"_I keep all your things in a place, a special secret place were no one can get into…our first kiss and the one I gave you in the end, all the good and bitter things were put away equally…_

_All the love, all the passion, every memory of you, every sound, your sweet voice and a copy of our song...your love letter and a lil' paper that says _

'_I love you',_

_And the recording in the answering machine that plays nonstop your sad good bye..." _

_Jimmy Bauer – Todas Tus Cosas_

"Why?!" she shouted once more as she punched the wall in front of her. Blood oozed from her numb knuckles at the same time tears trickled down her cold tinged cheeks. The icy wind, blowing on her face, was starting to shoot a stinging sensation in her, but it was nothing compared to the pain she carried in her heart. She didn't care what happened to her in that moment nor did she care if her life was wasted away; nothing mattered now that _she _was gone...

Rei slowly let herself fall seated on the snow. Her hand was bloodier than ever for punching the wall for so long. She knew she wouldn't be able to practice kendo until her wound healed, but who cared? Rei knew she didn't. At this particular time she welcomed any type of pain just to take her mind off the one she had inside: the pain a heart break causes.

Laying back in the snow covered floor, all kinds of memories started to come to her: their first kiss, the last one given, all the good and bitter times passed... As more tears came to her, the snow that surrounded her hand was slowly tinting to red. All this was just unbearable, the sleepless nights, the extremely long days, the emptiness she felt inside...

She closed her eyes and made an attempt to blank her head, but she couldn't. The memories were too fresh to shut away into the nothingness of her mind...Laying there on the floor, Rei's mind started to ease into a more relaxed condition. The stormy clouds that invaded it were clearing up, letting her think a bit more clearly, allowing her to remember things she hadn't in a long time...

It had been under the big tree in _her _backyard. Sunlight was filtering through the leaves, a light breeze was cooling the warmth of the day, and a couple of fluffy clouds were in the sky. No one was home, so she took advantage of that and decided to come out to the light and lay her cards on the table. That day Rei confessed her feelings to _her_...and that day was also the day of their first kiss.

Out of the blue, Rei felt a pair of lips on hers. She suddenly felt a familiar fiery sensation wash over her body. She felt love, care and warmth all in one single kiss.

"Rei-chan," said a voice above her. Rei recognized the voice immediately, but she didn't want to open her eyes. What if her head was playing tricks on her? What if she found out she was just imagining things?

"Rei," said the voice again. "Look at me." This time the voice showed a bit more force. Rei opted to open her eyes and discover if she was being tricked or not.

-"Y-Yoshino," came out from Rei's mouth. "Is it an illusion?"

-"Iie...

Rei sat up and faced the kneeling Yoshino. For a few moments, all they could do was stare at each other in complete silence as they were in a total loss of words. Suddenly, Yoshino's eye caught a glimpse of were Rei's hand had been a moment earlier. A scarlet substance was scattered all over the area. Yoshino took Rei's hand in her own and saw what she feared: Rei's knuckles were red and raw with some deep cuts and scratches on them.

-"Rei...what have you been doing?"

-"Nothing much," said Rei as she took her hand away from Yoshino's own, embarrased for what the younger girl had seen.

-"That doesn't seem like nothing, Rei."

Rei stood up.

-"Does it matter, Yoshino? I said it was nothing."

Yoshino stands in front of the short haired girl.

-"Hell yes it matters! I don't want you getting hurt because of me!"

Rei looks away from Yoshino.

-"What makes you believe it was over you?"

Rei's words stung Yoshino's heart worse than a needle, but she knew she deserved it all right. It had been her who had terminated the relationship in the first place. Out of pure jealousy and anger she had broken up with Rei; anger and jealousy because Rei spent more time fulfilling her duties rather than spending time with her. By the time she had realized what an attention seeker she was and the big mistake she had made, Rei had distanced herself.

Yoshino took a deep breath before answering.

-"I don't believe it was over me, I **know** it was over me. This is what you do every time something hurts you, Rei. You hurt yourself trying to cut out the pain that that something caused you –she pauses- and I know for a fact that I hurt you...

-"Is that so?"

-"Yes, and I've come to say that I'm-"

Out of nowhere, Rei pressed her lips onto Yoshino's, hushing her immediately. They both closed their eyes as they took in the sweet taste of the other's kiss, the flavor of passion dripping like honey, the luscious sensation they both were longing to have since the day of their good bye...

After what seemed centuries for them, they parted from the kiss.

-"You're forgiven," said Rei smiling as she pulled Yoshino into an embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Iie: No**


End file.
